cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Bad Wolf
The '''Big Bad Wolf '''is one of the main antagonists in the Nature Dragon franchise. Unlike the other villains in Storybook Town, Big Bad is truly evil and holds a vendetta against his brother, the Big Good Wolf and wishes to overthrow him and rule the town as king. He was banished from Storybook Town for his ravenous appetite, selfish nature and bloodthirsty hunger for children. Background Big Bad Wolf was born to unnamed parents and was the youngest brother of the Big Good Wolf. As told by Big Bad, his parents loved Big Good more than him and was often reprimanded by them for his attempts to impress the fairytale characters fails. Big Good receiving popularity and attention from his parents and fairytale characters sparked a sibling rivalry between the two brothers. Sometime during their childhood, the wolves' parents passed away, leaving them as orphans. Now feeling truly alone, Big Bad exiled himself from the kingdom and remained in hiding for years. He fell in love with another wolf and married her. They had three young pups who were immediately shown to have a troublesome and merciless personality as their father. He learned about how his brother rose to power as the king of Storybook Town. Out of insane jealousy, he wishes to overthrow his brother and take his place as king. While encouraging his children to continue misbehaving, his wife lost interest in her cruel husband and left Storybook Town. Development The Big Bad Wolf is based off the character with the same name from the classic fairytale, ''the Three Little Pigs. ''The Big Bad Wolf from the ''Disney ''cartoon shorts inspired the storywriter to give the Big Bad Wolf, a black fur color and red pants. Also, unlike the storybook villains who have moved beyond their villainous nature, the Big Bad Wolf is introduced to be wicked and physically antagonistic. Personality True to his name, the Big Bad Wolf is introduced to have a selfish and wicked personality. His villainous personality was motivated by his jealousy of his brother's role as king and desire to get the best of him as he failed to receive the attention and popularity from any of the town's residents who loved Big Good more than Big Bad, himself. He is notorious for creating several torture devices to torture Big Good and dominate the town. He is shown to be a clumsy villain as he often messes up his plan but is always determined to keep on trying in order to succeed in his goals. After exiling himself from the town, Big Bad chose to remain in hiding for the rest of his life and has ordered his sons to set up cameras all over the town, so he can spy on the residents, mainly his rivals, Big Good and Bumblelion. Big Bad is shown to be endlessly hungry and has often tried to cook several storybook residents in his infamous Pig, Pork Stew. He is shown to have an obsessive appetite for human children and has tried several attempts to devour them, not before mercilessly kidnapping them from their homes. Luckily, for them Big Good comes to rescue them from being eaten. Despite his evil and negative personality traits, Big Bad is shown to have some affection from his sons despite him barking orders and threatening to harm them if they fail to complete the mission, he assigns them to do. He also seems to put a lot of faith in his sons. Physical appearance The Big Bad Wolf is a black wolf wearing red pants with green suspenders. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Big Bad is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Physical strength: '''Despite his lanky physique, Big Bad is shown to be very strong as he's able to haul around gigantic pieces of scrap around his lair. * '''Powerful huffs and puffs: '''Big Bad is shown to use his famous ability whenever he's trying to get an invention to work or uses it against an enemy. Appearances Once Upon a Time Big Bad is first seen in his lair, reading a magazine on a pork dinner and ends up eating the magazine. He then receives snapshots of Hugo and the Wooten Gang from his sons. Developing an insanely hungry craving for the new visitors, he orders his sons to kidnap the Wooten Gang as soon as they leave the town. The next morning, while walking to the exit, the gang are bagged by the Bad Wolves and taken back to his lair, where he entertains himself by singing and torturing the Wooten Gang. Later, he puts the finishing touches to his Pig, Pork Stew and prepares to drop the gang in the vat. Suddenly, to his surprise and horror, his brother enters the lair, having smelling the Pig, Pork Stew from a distance. With Hugo and the gang out of harm's way, Big Good and Big Bad battle each other. Big Bad activates a lava pit with the tiles floating away. Big Good was standing on one from a distance. Seeing this, Big Bad cruelly taunts his brother. Luckily, for Big Good, he is able to prove his brother wrong by hopping across the tiles and defeats his brother by tossing him into the fire pit, where he gets painfully burned. With his remaining strength, he tries to lung at his brother but is stopped by Mayor Bumblelion and two Storybook Town police officers who takes the crooked wolf and his pups into custody for his crimes. The Nature Dragon: The Series The Big Bad Wolf is set to appear in the upcoming episode of the cartoon series. Category:Wolves Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Forest animals Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Singing characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Hunters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Chefs